Not a Mistake
by BlackWings95
Summary: Haruhi's daughter asks if she was born by mistake. Looking for a simple answer, she receives a story instead about the mystery of who her father is. *WARNING* The reviews say who the father is, if you want to guess yourself don't read the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was reading a bunch of Ouran fanfiction when this idea popped in my head. It is a romance, but I will not tell you who Haruhi's lover is until I feel like it :P I figured it would be interesting if you didn't know who the lover was till the end. Hopefully you will not know who it is right away…**

Haruhi didn't really know when it started; the beginning of the relationship was kind of a blur to her. He offered to stay and help her clean the club room after club activities. She thought it strange at first, because she usually cleaned up the tea cups and plates by herself but just shrugged it off. She was happy just to be alone with him, since she had been crushing on him since they first met.

As she was drying the last of the plates, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to ask if he needed anything but when she looked into his eyes words refused to come out of her mouth. Before she could comprehend what the look in his eyes meant, their lips met. She sighed into the kiss and brought him closer, which was all the invitation that he needed.

Now here she was again. He was sitting on one of the couches in the host club; all the other members were long gone. Haruhi had ordered him to not move from the couch, since she wanted to be on top this time, to touch him the way she wanted, the way she craved to touch.

They have been seeing each other for three months and they still could not get enough time together. They only stayed after in the host club sometimes, so the others would not get suspicious. They both liked the privacy; if the host club knew about them they would never be left alone.

Haruhi walked up to him, placed both hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. She started by kissing his neck, then his jaw line, his cheek, the corner of his lips, then a lingering kiss on the lips. She started to unbutton his shirt painfully slow, she could feel is impatience from the hands that found their way onto her hips. She whispered into his ear if he brought the protection. The only response she got was something being pushed into her hands that were still unbuttoning. She smirked at him, and started to pick up the pace.

With the shirt finally out of the way Haruhi rubbed her hands over his stomach roaming up his body, stroking his nipples. She leaned her mouth towards one of them and started to lick. He gasped in surprise and then started to moan as she used her tongue to make swirls around his now hard nipples.

His hands dug into her hips grinding her to him, telling her how ready he was. He made a move to get up and pin her to the couch.

Haruhi put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him a little so he would know she didn't want him to move, "I'm not done yet, and you said I could be in control today."

"Haruhi," he was silenced by a single finger pressed to his lips.

Just hearing him say her name sent a shiver throughout her body, "No, saying my name will make me lose it."

He just smirked at her and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Haruhi."

Another shiver went through Haruhi's body causing her to grind up against him; a moan escaped from his lips.

"That's it," Haruhi undid his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles. She grasped him in her hand and squeezed slightly, she watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his breath becoming more frantic.

She went to her knees in front of the couch and started to lick his shaft from bottom to top. She tortured him with this for a few licks before finally taking him wholly in her mouth. He pushed off the couch meeting her mouth as she worked him.

She swirled her tongue around, sucking and pulling, consuming him completely. He was going to warn her that he was close but he only managed to get to her name before she stopped. He quickly looked down on her wondering why she stopped when he was so close.

Without him speaking, Haruhi knew what he wanted to ask. "There are exams tomorrow that I have to study for, we only have time for one round," she stood up, unbuttoned her shirt and took of her pants. She would have enjoyed stripping more slowly to make him squirm a little more, but there really were exams tomorrow. Haruhi opened the small package that contained the condom and slipped it on him. She then straddled him again and slowly eased onto him. She then started to ride him slowly, adjusting to the intrusion inside her.

"If we are going to make this quick you might have to take over," Haruhi said through labored breathing.

He didn't even question to see if she was sure, he just rolled her over onto the couch and stared pounding into her. Haruhi's moaning just increased him passion, their slick bodies moving together at a determined speed.

"Close," Haruhi moaned. A few seconds later he sealed their lips together in a kiss as they both climaxed.

**11 years later**

"Was I a mistake," Manami asked Hunny.

Hunny looked up from his cake that he was eating, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, at school today they talked about sex and how to use protection because no one should have a baby until they are out of school and married."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Well I did the math and mother was pregnant with me when she was still in high school, and the marriage certificate date is only six months before my birthday, meaning mom got married after she got pregnant because it takes nine months for a baby to grow," tears were starting to stream down her face. "Was mom going to abort me?"

Hunny looked at Manami alarmed. He moved to the chair next to her, around the tea party they were having and held her to him. "Manami, do not worry. Your mother never even thought of aborting you, both your mother and father love each other very much and would have married and had you eventually. Just because it was done a little sooner than they had planed does not mean they would have gotten rid of a child they made together." Hunny stroked her back soothing her until she was able to stop crying.

"How about I tell you a story," Hunny told her as he wiped away the remaining tears with a handkerchief.

"What kind of story," Manami asked intrigued.

"It is the story of the time your mother told the host club about her unexpected pregnancy. Now, no one knew who your father was, except of course your father, and your mother refused to tell the rest of us who it was. Your father played along with your mother's wishes and pretended not to know who the father was along with the rest of us because she was going to graduate in a few months and didn't want anyone to bother your father because she didn't want any distractions from the upcoming exams."

"What do the exams have to do with father?"

"Well, your mother is able to tune out almost all of us, but if she sees your father being bothered she would also be bothered and therefore not be able to concentrate on her studies."

"That seems to be more complicated than it should be."

Hunny laughed, "It may have been complicated but it made for a memorable time for the ending of the host club."

"Then please continue."

**A/N: Well I guess I shall end it here for now. I really needed to write something a little upbeat. No sad parts in here… I think… well hopefully no sad parts. Can't make any guarantees since my sadistic side tends to pop out randomly. REVIEW and tell me what you **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next installment. It is a very short story compared to my other ones, but I do hope it is just as entertaining. **

Haruhi sucked in a deep breath before entering the club room. _I can do this, _she told herself. She opened the doors and walked in.

"Haru-uhi-i," a familiar voice squealed. Tamaki started to run towards her when he suddenly ran into a wall. Tamaki crashed to the floor with a bruised nose. "What was that?" Tamaki looked up to see Mori standing in front of him. "Why did you step in my way?"

"Because I asked him to," Haruhi said. The host club members looked at her for an explanation. Haruhi sighed, "I asked Mori-senpai to protect me from you, Tamaki, because I am sick and cannot be hugged tightly or spun around in my condition."

"Mother, our Haruhi is ill. Make her feel better," Tamaki demanded.

Haruhi just ignored him, along with the rest of the host club. "I have an announcement to make. I am pregnant."

It became quiet, like the silence of a receded ocean before the tsunami hits.

"WHAT," Tamaki shouted. "HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT!"

"Well you see there is this guy I really like and we…." Haruhi was cut off by Tamaki's wailing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to hear THAT! I know how babies are made thank you."

"Oh, didn't think you knew. Sorry."

"I demand to know who the father is," Tamaki continued.

"Haruhi," Hunny called.

"Yes Hunny-senpai," Haruhi answered.

"Who is the father?"

"That information will not be revealed until after the finals. My graduation is only a few months away and I don't want any distractions."

"You could have just told us about your pregnancy after your graduation," Kyouya said.

Haruhi just stared at him, "So are you telling me that none of you would have figured it out if I didn't tell you?"

"The only person who would not have known would be Tamaki, because he is an idiot. At least that way you would not be bothered by him."

"True, but then the rest of you would just be watching me, waiting for me to tell you," Haruhi was starting to get a headache.

"It's okay Haruhi, we will keep the idiot away from you," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, no one will bother you with us around," Kaoru said.

"I'm still not telling you two the father's name," Haruhi glared at them. She turned towards the changing room to get dressed for the new theme, United States 50's theme, when she was blocked by Hunny, who seemed to be a little taller than her. _That's not right,_ Haruhi looked down to see that Mori was on his knees and Hunny was sitting on top of his shoulders.

"Haruhi," Hunny said seriously, "If you need any help, do not be afraid to ask me or Mori-chan. We will always be there to help you"

"Ah," Mori said in confirmation.

"Thanks you two, now may I pleased get changed?"

Mori stood up and carried Hunny back to his table of sweets.

"Is no one else curious as to who the father is," Tamaki asked when Haruhi left.

"We will know at the graduation," Kyouya replied.

"Why must we wait till the graduation? I want to know now," Tamaki cried.

"All right me lord," Kaoru said.

"We will tell you who the father is," Hikaru finished.

"For a price of course," the twins snickered in unison as they both stood on either side of Tamaki.

"Name it," Tamaki said with determination in his eyes.

"First you have to…" Kaoru leaned into Tamaki's ear to whisper instructions.

"Then you have to…" Hikaru leaned into Tamaki's other ear and whispered more instructions.

When the twins were both done talking in Tamaki's ear, Tamaki rushed out of the room to gather the things needed to complete the tasks given him.

**After club activities have ended**

Hikaru stood up to address the club members, "please stay and take a seat in front of this mini stage that Tamaki has prepared."

"He is going to put on a small show for everyone's entertainment," Kaoru explained.

_What now?_ Haruhi thought as she took a seat that said 'RESERVED FOR HARUHI'.

Everyone else took their respectful seats, Hikaru sitting next to Haruhi. Kaoru pressed play on some CD player and took the seat on the other side of Haruhi. The red curtain rose from the mini stage to reveal Tamaki sitting on a chair center stage wearing netted thigh highs held up by a garter belt, ruby red 4-inch stilettos, a black leather mini skirt, and a ruby red leather bra. He also wore red lipstick that was all smeared, dark black eye shadow, and pink blush. He looked like he stepped out of the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Next to him was a dancing pole. The song started to play and Tamaki started to dance to the music as seductively as possible, but in 4-inch heals he was just stumbling around. Then he tried to pull dance, he didn't really know what to do, so he just kept spinning around on it.

Haruhi just stared with her mouth open while Kaoru and Hikaru were giving catcalls and throwing money on the stage. Kyouya had a camera in his hands and taking as many pictures as possible. Mori had put a blindfold on Hunny and placed a plate of cookies in front of him to keep him distracted.

All the while Tamaki kept prancing around the stage. Sometimes the skirt would hike up enough that they could see Tamaki was wearing a thong. _I am scarred for life. This image will never leave my mind even if I want to forget it. _

"He is not a very good dancer in heels is he," Kaoru spoke.

"I suppose he could take them off, but then it won't be as entertaining," Hikaru replied.

"That is true, I guess they stay on," both Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh uncontrollably.

Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off Tamaki. As horrible as it was to watch she just could not look away, like a car crash. She would forever hate the Hitachiin twins for this.

**After the show**

Tamaki walked up to the twins, "I think I figured out who the father is."

"Really," the twins questioned together.

"Yes. The father is me," Tamaki said confidently.

"If you were the father," Kaoru started.

"We would have to kill you on principle," Hikaru ended.

Kyouya wacked Tamaki on the head with a book he was holding. "Where did you come up with that conclusion?"

"At the private host club party a few weeks ago I drank much more that I was used to, so I must have ravished poor Haruhi in my intoxicated state. The poor sweetheart, I must go comfort her for my blunder." Before Tamaki could go and comfort Haruhi, he was knocked down by Kaoru and Hikaru's fists.

"You foolish King," Kaoru said.

"Do you really think we would have let you touch Haruhi," Hikaru asked.

"You were all over Kyouya telling him how much he means to you and how he is your only true friend."

"You even tried to kiss him a couple times."

"We had to call your driver to take you home before Kyouya murdered you."

"Well Haruhi must have snuck into the car to see me off because she was worried, that was when I ravished her," Tamaki concluded, earning him another smack from Kyouya's book.

"You are not the father," Kyouya told him.

"How do you know," Tamaki asked.

Kyouya ignored him and walked out of the club room.

Gears started to work in Tamaki's head, "It's you isn't it?"

**A/N: I guess I shall end it here. I laugh just thinking about Tamaki dressed in drag. Anyway, have you figured out who the father is yet? REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think this will be the last chapter. See? Very short**

**Two months later**

Haruhi wanted to take the ring off her finger during school, but every time she tried she felt a wave of guilt. She didn't want him to think that she was ashamed of their relationship she was already making him keep his identity a secret, she would not deny him a second time by keeping the engagement a secret. Graduation was only a month away, and that meant final exams. She needed to concentrate on school first before she could worry about the host club. That is why she wanted to reveal everything after, so there were no distractions.

Haruhi walked into the third music room.

"Haruhi, where did that ring come from," Tamaki asked.

_Does he have super vision? How did he see it when he is all the way over there?_ Haruhi ignored Tamaki and walked over to Kyouya. She started to talk to him in a low voice so she would not be overheard.

"Hey, stop whispering. There are no secrets from your father," Tamaki said circling them trying to listen to what they were saying.

Kyouya straightened up and addressed the host club, "The theme for the final host club party will be Haruhi's wedding."

"What," Tamaki exclaimed. "Who will she be marrying?"

"The father of her child," Kyouya replied and went back to his laptop to start with the preparations.

"Taka-chan," Hunny called.

"Hm," Mori replied.

"You know the child is technically mine right?"

Mori just stared at Hunny in confusion.

"I suppose I will tell you about it later," Hunny said polishing off his third cake.

Mori grabbed another cake and placed it in front of Hunny. As he watched Hunny eat, he pondered on how he could have conceived a child with Haruhi when Hunny was so small.

**Wedding Day**

"I know you are the father and going to marry Haruhi," Tamaki said to Kyouya for the millionth time.

"Leave him alone Tamaki," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, if you really want to know who the father is it is me," Hikaru replied.

"Don't lie to me," Tamaki scowled.

"My lord," the twins exclaimed.

"We would never lie to you, my lord," Kaoru said.

"That is treason," Hikaru said in mock horror.

"Where is Mori and Hunny," Tamaki asked looking around.

"Probably inspecting the sweets," Kaoru said.

"I thought those were under lock and key until after the wedding," Hikaru said.

"They are," Kyouya grumbled. "Mori had better not have broken the lock for him, those cakes cost a fortune."

"Well they better get here soon," Kaoru said.

"The wedding is going to start soon," Hikaru finished.

"Oh speak of the devil," the twins said as Mori walked in carrying Hunny.

Mori set Hunny in front of Kyouya and walked back to the doors and stood waiting.

"There is no way Hunny is the father," Tamaki exclaimed.

"In a way I am the father of the child," Hunny giggled. The host club just stared at him in shock.

"But, you are so…." Kaoru said.

"Small," Hikaru suggested.

"Yes that was the word. Thank you brother."

"Size doesn't matter," Hunny said.

"Don't be fooled," Kyouya said. "He is simply the ring bearer."

The bride's music started to play and everyone stood up to look at the bride. The doors in the back opened to reveal a veiled bride. Mori stepped up to the other side of Haruhi and escorted her down the aisle towards her future.

**Back to present**

"I don't understand," Manami said.

"What don't you understand," Hunny asked.

"If you were the reason my mother got pregnant, why did she marry my father?"

Hunny giggled, "I am responsible for you being here, but I am not your mother's lover."

Manami still looked confused. Hunny bent close to her ear and whispered, "I poked a hole in your father's condom."

Manami started laughing, "Does father know this?"

"Does father know what? You should not keep secrets from your father," Kyouya said as he entered the garden carrying Manami's younger brother.

"Kyo-chan, you are just in time for tea," Hunny smiled at him.

"I just came to usher you two inside, the guests are here," Kyouya said. He turned to Manami and kissed her on the forehead, "How is the birthday princess doing?"

"Fine Uncle Kyouya, I will go greet the guests right away," Manami got up and ran into the house.

"How did you end up watching the little one," Hunny asked taking Koji from Kyouya's arms.

"Haruhi asked me to watch him for a little bit to see if her husband was ready yet. That was half an hour ago."

Hunny chuckled, "Hear that little Koji? Mommy and Daddy are making you a little sibling."

Kyouya chose to ignore that comment, "What were you telling Manami?"

"Oh just the story of how her mother conceived her."

"Did you ever tell Mori you poked a hole in his condom?"

"No, even if I do it's not like he would be upset. He loves his daughter too much."

"Hmmm… the one thing I cannot figure out is why you did it."

"That is for another time. But if you must know it started with a bet many years ago between Mori's family and mine. Now let go eat cake."

**A/N: Way faster pace than I normally do. But it is supposed to be short and cute. I'm sure a few of you have guessed who the father was. Review and let me know how you liked it **


End file.
